Xukun Stories
by HamzziHwanggu
Summary: Ini akan jadi ff compilation rated M Cai Xukun x Zhu Zhengting one shot. Di bawah umur tanggung sendiri. [idol producer] [yuehua] [bi wenjun] [ding zeren] [justin] [fan chengcheng] [huang xinchun] [li quanche] [wang ziyi] [JungJung] [9 Percent] [9%] [Nine Percent]
1. M First Day

Saat itu semua mata bergetar melihat satu logo perusahaan yang terpampang besar dengan warna oranye yang khas. Semua kecuali satu. Pemuda dengan jaket biru dan kaus jaring justru tersenyum penuh antisipasi seperti sedang menanti sesuatu.

Tak lama, dua orang pemuda dengan jas hitam memasuki lokasi pengambilan gambaran itu. Membuat semua mata kembali terpana. Heran mengapa dua sosok itu ada di antara mereka. Setelahnya, 5 orang lagi bergabung. Meningkatkan aura berbeda dari puluhan pemuda yang sudah datang lebih dulu. Semua terpukau, tapi pemuda berjaket biru itu menampilkan wajah berbeda. Ia tersenyum. Seperti menemukan sesuatu yang hilang.

"Zhengting-ge, hai," masih lengkap dengan jaket birunya pemuda tadi menghampiri sosok berkemeja garis dan jas hitam.

Pemuda lain memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Pasalnya, belum ada yang berani berinteraksi dengan kelompok berjas hitam itu.

"Oh Cai Xukun! Apa kabar?"

Di luar dugaan, sosok itu ternyata menyapa dengan riang membuat tatapan di sekitar mereka berubah. Dari heran menjadi iri. Siapa yang tidak iri melihat idola jutaan orang ternyata akrab dengan peserta dari agensi ternama di negeri bambu.

"Baik. Aku sungguh tidak menduga gege akan kemari."

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu Kunkun."

Oh wait! Bahkan dia sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan akrab.

"Ah jangan begitu ge. Aku masih belum ada apa-apanya dibanding kalian."

"Kau ini masih saja suka merendah. Kenalkan, mereka adik-adikku," Zhengting beralih ke sisi Xukun memberikannya kesempetan melihat 6 orang lain dengan lebih jelas.

"Bi Wenjun"

"Huang Xinchun"

"Li Quanche"

"Ding Xeren"

"Justin"

"Fan Chengcheng"

"Fan? Kau adik Fan Bingbing?"

"Begitulah," jawab sosok bersurai cokelat terang itu.

"Kami sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Zhengting-ge," Wenjun tersenyum dengan tampannya.

Xukun menoleh sesaat. Melemparkan pandangan 'kau bilang apa pada mereka' yang hanya dibalas gestur mengangkat bahu.

Cukup lama mereka berbincang hingga akhirnya harus berpisah untuk mengambil koper masing-masing karena sudah waktunya mereka pindah ke asrama. Zhengting berjalan bersama timnya sedangkan Xukun menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Eih, seseorang sedang bahagia, hm?" goda pemuda yang berjalan di sisi Xukun.

"Psst. Jangan keras-keras Ziyi. Nanti ada yang dengar."

"Dengar apa? Aku kan tidak bilang kalau kau menyukai leader Yuehua itu."

"Ish! Wang Ziyi!"

* * *

Hari berganti hari. Dan Xukun semakin terlihat lekat dengan Zhengting. Berada di kelas yang sama dengan kemampuan yang lebih membuat keduanya terlihat seperti rival dalam hal kompetisi, namun diluar itu mereka sangat bersahabat.

Saat semua orang berharap duduk bersama Xukun, Zhengting justru diminta untuk ada di sisi pemuda itu. Saat banyak peserta hanya bisa berangan untuk menyentuh tubuh Xukun, Zhengting dengan santainya tertawa sambil memeluk lengan kencang itu. Dan Xukun tak pernah terlihat merasa terganggu. Ia selalu menampilkan senyuman indah tiap kali Zhengting di sisinya dan secara tidak sadar memeluk lengannya.

Entah sudah berapa minggu berlalu dan dua insan itu masih pada kedekatannya. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Ya walaupun sekarang mereka tidak bisa banyak duduk berdampingan karena berada di tim yang berbeda.

Xukun duduk di tengah bersama Ziyi, sahabatnya, pemuda tinggi dengan mink hijau, dan Justin di depan Ziyi. Posisinya sangat nyaman untuk menyaksikan penampilan tim lain di layar monitor, tapi matanya tidak bisa fokus. Ia terus melirik ke arah Zhengting berbalut jaket putih tipis dan kaus merah longgar yang mudah terangkat. Bukan pakaiannya yang menarik mata Xukun. Tapi posisi pemuda itulah yang membuat sosok ini terus cemas. Zhengting sekarang tengah duduk di pangkuan pemuda lain dan dengan santainya membiarkan lengan pemuda itu melingkari pinggangnya, bahkan sekarang tengah mengelus lembut perutnya.

"Kau diet berapa hari-ge sampai absmu seperti ini?"

"Hanya dua hari. Kau ini bertanya seperti tidak pernah melihanya saja," Zhengting memukul ringan kepala lawan bicaranya.

"Padahal kau yang paling sering melihatnya kan Wenjun-ge?" timpal Justin tidak mau diabaikan oleh kedua kakaknya.

Wenjun terkekeh pelan menanggapi keduanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan memamerkannya lagi hyung?" tanya Justin.

"Hm-m memang koreo kami begitu."

"Kau tidak takut ge?" Zeren segera ikut bicara.

"Takut apa?"

"Takut dimakan Wenjun-gege~ hahahaha," Zeren tertawa puas diikuti Justin dan Chengcheng yang diam-diam ikut mendengarkan.

"Berhenti tertawa!"

Seketika mereka berhenti tertawa.

"Sudah lah ge tidak perlu marah. Mereka kan hanya bergurau," Wenjun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Zhengting.

"Tapi ini tidak lucu Wenjun. Ini..."

"Xukun kau mau kemana?" teriakan Xiyi memotong kalimat Zhengting. Membuat pemuda itu mengigit bibirnya ragu.

"Ge?" Wenjun memanggil dengan nada khawatir.

"Gege _dui bu qi_. Aku tidak bermaksud."

Suasana 7 bersaudara itu menjadi sedikit tegang. Di balik kamera Zhengting tak bicara sepatah katapun pada keenam adiknya. Hanya di balik kamera karena mereka harus tetap menampilkan image trainee riang dan solid begitu kamera menyala. Mereka masih bisa memeluk satu sama lain saat 3 dari mereka meraih peringkat atas.

Tapi pikiran Zhengting tidak fokus. Ia terus mencuri pandang ke arah Xukun yang begitu diam dan dingin. Balas menatapnya saja tidak, bahkan sesekali Xukun terlihat sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemilik nama keluarga Zhu.

Begitu pengumuman live voting selesai, Wenjun mendekat pada sang leader.

"Mau aku yang jelaskan padanya atau kau saja?" tanya Wenjun to-the-point.

Bohong jika Wenjun dan yang lain tidak sadar pada perubahaan sikap Xukun yang mengganggu ketua mereka. Bohong juga kalau mereka tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

"Aku saja. Aku duluan. Kau masih berurusan denganku Ding Zeren," ucap Zhengting cepat sebelum menghilang mengikutu jejak pemuda berjaket merah.

Koridor ruang latihan memang sedang sepi karena para peserta hari ini tidak menggunakan satu ruang pun. Hanya terlihat Xukun dan sahabatnya yang keluar dari salah satu ruang latihan membawa sebuah speaker di tangan Ziyi. Keduanya berjalan santai walau Ziyi terlihat khawatir dengan sahabatnya.

Tap tap tap tap

"Hah. Hah. Ketemu."

Dua bersahabat itu saling bertatapan mendapati sosok Zhu Zhengting bermandi keringat sedang mengatur nafas di hadapan mereka.

"Apanya yang ketemu ge?" pecah Ziyi karena ia tahu Xukun tak akan bicara sekarang.

Zhu Zhengting menenangkan nafasnya sesaat lalu mengangkat jari telunjuk, mengarahkannya pada wajah Xukun.

"Kau. Akhirnya ketemu juga. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Kau mencari Xukun saja kan gege? Aku duluan ya kalau begitu," Ziyi itu pandai. Ia tahu mereka perlu ditinggal berdua.

Jadilah Ziyi melangkah melewati Zhengting.

"Cai Xukun, kumohon," ucap Zhengting lirih sambil menahan lengan Xukun yang baru saja melewatinya dalam diam.

Ziyi menoleh hanya untuk mendapatkan sahabatnya mengekori. Tak perlu menit berganti Ziyi sudah menatap tajam Cai Xukun. Tatapan yang menurut Xukun berarti 'Jangan bodoh! Bicaralah dulu dengannya.'

"Ada apa mencariku?" Xukun membalikan badannya menghadap Zhengting yang sedang memandangnya lirih.

"Kau marah?" Zhengting balik bertanya setelah memastikan Ziyi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba mendiamkanku?"

"Kau tidak mengajakku bicara."

"Kau menghindari pandanganku."

"Tidak."

"Iya. Buktinya sekarang kau tidak menatapku."

Xukun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengelak apa lagi.

"Wenjun dan aku hanya teman."

"Huh?" Xukun mengangkat wajahnya bingung.

"Apa yang dikatakan Zeren hanya bercanda. Anak itu memang suka kelewatan."

"Aku tidak marah dengan perkataan Zeren."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya..." Xukun mengigit bibirnya ragu, "aku hanya iri dengan Wenjun-ge."

Zhengting mengangkat alisnya.

Bagaimana bisa peserta yang selalu duduk di posisi tertinggi ini iri dengan sahabatnya. Wenjun tampan? Iya, tapi Xukun juga tidak kalah tampan. Buktinya ada lebih dari 17 juta voting yang bisa ia terima. Wenjun tinggi? Xukun juga tidak begitu pendek. Perbandingan tinggi mereka tidak sampai 10cm. Wenjun pandai menyanyi? Hei, Xukun juga bisa menyanyi, bahkan ia juga menguasai rap dengan sangat baik.

"Ada apa dengan Wenjun?" akhirnya Zhengting menyuarakan pikirannya.

Xukun di sisi lain masih diam. Ia sedang mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab.

"Kunkun, ayo jelaskan padaku. Aku tidak suka kau dingin seperti ini," Zhengting mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Xukun sungguh tidak bisa menolak gege-nya jika sudah seperti ini. Dia mengambil satu nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya buka suara.

"Kau terlihat sangat nyaman dengannya."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah bertahun-tahun hidup dengannya."

"Itu dia. Aku iri dia bisa selalu bersamamu ge. Bahkan kau terlihat begitu santai dalam pangkuannya."

Sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, raut wajah Zhengting berubah. Ia kini tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau sebenarnya iri atau cemburu Kunkun?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar jelas sedang mempermainkan seorang Cai Xukun.

"Ya... Bisa kau bilang keduanya," Xukun menjawab dengan nada tak kalah usil.

"Tapi aku ini bukan milikmu. Kenapa kau harus cemburu?"

Zhengting berjalan menjauh dari tubuh yang lebih rendah darinya itu dan menyandarkan diri di pintu salah satu ruang latihan.

"Lalu kau ini milik siapa gege? Wenjun-ge? Xinchun? Atau Justin?"

"Oh ku kira kau tidak akan pernah menanyakannya dan terus menyukaiku diam-diam," sebuah seringai terlukis di wajah pucat itu.

Xukun sendiri sedang terpaku. Tak menduga bahwa Zhengting menyadari perasaannya selama ini.

"Kalau aku ini milik mereka, untuk apa aku terus melakukan kontak fisik denganmu?"

Xukun masih diam, tapi otaknya mulai bekerja. Mencerna setiap moment yang ia lalui bersama gege-nya ini seketika terasa nyata.

Memang Zhengting banyak menerima kontak fisik dari yang lain. Tapi tidak ada trainee lain yang disentuh Zhengthing selain dirinya.

"Gege... Sungguh? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi?" Xukun mendekatkan diri pada Zhu Zhengting dan menatap penuh harap ke mata cokelat itu.

"Hm-m. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi Cai Xukun," Zhengting meraih lengan Xukun lembut dan menarik tubuh itu lebih rapat, menempatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga yang sangat sempurna itu, "aku juga menyukaimu Cai Xukun. Sangat suka."

Suara itu mengalun dengan lembut menyihir Xukun seketika. Ia sedikit gemetar merasakan suhu hangat dari bibir itu.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau milikku, Zhu Zhengting," Xukun balas berbisik membuat Zhengting tak kalah gemetar dengannya tadi.

"Ge..." Xukun menatap dalam sepasang mata di hadapannya, menanti respon atas pernyataan sepihaknya tadi.

"Hm-m?" gumam Zhengting sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang yang berbalut keringat.

"Kau belum memberi tanggapan."

CHUP

Tidak menjawab, Zhengting memilih untuk melumat bibir ceri dihadapannya. Lembut namun begitu memabukan. Menyapukan lidahnya pada bibir idaman sejuta kaum hawa, menekannya tanda ia meminta akses untuk melakukan lebih.

Xukun menyeringai sebelum membiarkan peserta yang lebih tua darinya itu mengeksplorasi lebih jauh. Bahkan menyesap lidahnya.

Bukan Cai Xukun namanya jika ia bisa didominasi terlalu lama. Tak lama, permaian berubah. Xukun ganti menyesap lidah Zhengting kuat. Membuat sang empunya menggumam. Desahan dalam diam lebih tepatnya.

"Nggh Kun..."

Zhengting mulai melenguh saat tangan hangat Xukun mengusap abdomennya dengan sensual, sedangkan lidah yang lebih muda darinya itu terus menyapu kulitnya.

"Ah!"

Desahan itu akhirnya lepas juga. Semua karna Xukun bermain begitu cepat. Jemarinya entah sejak kapan sudah menemukan nipple seorang Zhu Zhengting.

"Nnngh Kun... Mmm," Zhengting memejamkan matanya erat, mendongakan kepalanya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia terima.

"Ah! Ah! Kun... Ah! tunggu," Zhengting susah payah bicara saat Xukun dengan tiba-tiba menghentakan tubuh mereka, membuat benda di balik celana mereka bertemu.

"Ah! Ah! Kunkun!" Zhengting mengangkat wajah itu. Berusaha menghentikannya.

"Kau yang memulai ge. Ngggh!"

"Tapi ti Ah! Kun sebentar!"

"Ok apa? Cepat," Xukun menatap lapar makhluk di bola matanya itu.

"Jangan di lorong begini. Nanti kalau ada yang..."

Xukun tidak mau menunggu lebih lama. Begitu ia memahami maksud kekasihnya ini, ia segera membungkam bibir itu, merekatkan tubuh keduanya, dan membuka pintu di belakang Zhengting, mendorongnya kasar, dan menutup kembali pintu itu dengan tidak sabar.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali," Zhengting tersenyum menggoda yang hanya dibalas seringai oleh Xukun.

Menit berikutnya, Xukun sudah menanggalkan jaketnya dan membiarkan Zhengting menyentuh kulit susunya. Ia masih menghentakan tubuhnya tentu saja.

"Ah! Ah! Cai Xukun!"

"Ah! Zhengting-ge Oh!"

"Kun, lepas," Zhengting memainkan jemarinya tidak sabar pada perpotongan celana Xukun.

"Ge aku tidak akan bisa berhe..."

"Lakukan saja."

"Kau serius? Ah!"

"Hm-m" Zhengting menjawab dengan sensual sambil menggesekan tubuh mereka.

Menerima perlakuan itu, Xukun tak lagi berpikir panjang. Ia menanggalkan celana beludru merah dan boxer yang menghalangi serta melakukan hal yang sama pada Zhengting. Membiarkan kebanggaan mereka terekspos bebas.

Zhengting yang masih menggesekan tubuh mereka semakin mendesah tak menentu begitu merasakan kulit keduanya bersentuhan.

"Aaah Kun! Hah! Ah! Ouh!" Zhengting menegang merasakan jemari Xukun memasuki lubangnya.

"Relax-ge. Ini belum seberapa."

Xukun mulai memainkan jarinya keluar masuk, menyentuh titik tertentu yang bisa membuat Zhengting menjeritkan namanya penuh kenikmatan.

"Ah Kunkun! More aaah! Fas ah ah ter!"

"As your wish baby."

Xukun mempercepat pergerakan tangannya.

"Ah Kun di situ ah lagi ah ah Kun hamp..."

Zhengting mendesah kecewa karena klimaksnya terganggu, namun tak lama ia justru tersentak. Matanya terbuka lebar sama dengan mulutnya.

"Nghh..." Ia menggeliat tak nyaman ketika Xukun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya menjauh dan mendekat, membuat sesuatu di bawah sana keluar dan masuk dari gua hangat Zhengting.

Semakin lama, rintihan itu pun berganti menjadi kenikmatan.

"Aaah Kun lebih dalam! Hah! Ah! Mmm!"

Desahan Zhengting membuat Xukun semakin hilang kendali. Permohonannya pun membuat Xukun semakin gila. Ia menghantam tubuh itu dengan semakin brutal, membuat Zhengting justru semakin mendesah.

"Ah! Kun! Ham aaah aaah pir sampai."

"Aku ah ah juga ge!"

Detik Xukun akan datang, ia bermaksud menarik dirinya namun Zhengting menahan tubuh itu.

"Di dalam saja," Zhengting membuka suara seraknya dan mengedarkan pandang ke pakaian mereka yang berserakan.

Menyadarkan Xukun itu adalah kostum panggung yang harus mereka kembalikan, jadi tidak boleh ternoda.

Xukun mengangguk lembut lalu menghantam keras tubuh Zhengting, membiarkan dirinya datang di dalam kehangatan itu.

Zhengting menarik tubuh Xukun yang mulai kehilangan tenaga untuk jatuh di atasnya.

"Aku berat ge," protes Xukun saat Zhengting menahan posisi mereka.

"Tidak. Kau sangat ringan dibanding Chengcheng. Dia pernah menimpaku," Zhengting mengusap lembut surai keemasan Xukun.

Xukun terkekeh mendengar nada manja Zhengting yang telah kembali.

"Kalian sangat akrab ya."

"Hm-m. Kami seperti kau dan Ziyi."

"Zhengting-gege! Kau dimana?"

"Ya Zhu Zhengting!"

Zhengting mengela nafas kesal mendengar suara yang familiar.

"Dasar Huang Minhao, beraninya memanggilku seperti itu," sunggut Zhengting yang sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

"Gege!" Quanche berlari imut memeluk tubuh Zhengting yang baru saja muncul dari di sudut lorong.

"Kenapa quanche?"

"Oh hai Xukun-ge. Wenjun-ge mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Dui bu qi. Susah sekali menahan mereka," ucap Wenjun yang berlari menghampiri.

Justin dan Chengcheng juga ada di sana. Namun mereka sedang mematung. Memandangi Xukun dari ujung kepala dan kaki. Chengcheng pun akhirnya memberikan pandangan penuh tanya pada Xukun. Xukun paham yang dimaksud mereka, ia pun tersenyum. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Oh mai God! Big boss! Kau luar biasa!" Justin segera memeluk Xukun dan Chengcheng merangkul mereka.

"Ayo! Ayo!" Chengcheng kini melompat penuh semangat dan menarik lengan kedua rapper itu.

"Ge... Kau?" Wenjun kini beralih menatap Zhengting yang tersenyum jahil.

"Hah. Sudah kuduga."

"Memang Jun-ge menduga apa?" tanya Quanche dengan polosnya.

"Tidak tahu. Sudah biarkan saja, ayo kembali," Zhengting merangkul adiknya dan melewati Wenjun begitu saja.

•

End

•

Rurulala,

Rehat dulu jadi JungKi shipper. Numpang bentar ke kapal ZhengKun. Kekeke...

Hamzzi basicaly fine-fine aja Zhengting di couplein sama siapa pun. Tapi kalo Xukun... Hamzzi hanya rela dia sama Zhengting hiahahahaha

Anyway, ff super cepat ini semoga ada yang suka. Jangan lupa review ya.


	2. Let it out

Air mata bahagia terlihat di setiap sudut ruang ganti itu. Ucapan selamat dan terima kasih tak juga berhenti mengalun di udara. Bahagia. Hanya kata itu yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana yang dirasakan semua orang. Hampir semua orang lebih tepatnya.

"Zhengting-ge, aku duluan. Xinchun sudah menantiku," tubuh tinggi menjulang memasuki ruangan itu, mematikan suka cita lawan bicaranya.

"Sebentar. Aku akan mengantarmu keluar," Zhengting segera membalikan tubuhnya untuk meraih jaket hitam di kursi. Cuaca di luar sedang sangat dingin.

"Tidak usah ge. Nanti aku menangis lagi kalau terlalu lama bersamamu."

"Tapi Wenjun..."

"Sudahlah ge, aku saja yang antar. Ayo Wenjun-ge," Justin melompat dari duduknya dan meraih lengan Wenjun, menarik pria yang sedang tersenyum itu.

Zhengting sendiri langsung terduduk dan menghela nafas dalam, menarik perhatian Chengcheng yang sempat sibuk dengan dunia sendiri.

"Gege, jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu," ucap pemuda bersurai merah yang mengenggam erat jemari sang ketua.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Xukun menepuk lembut pundak Zhengting.

"Hm-m. Aku baik-baik saja."

Mendengar itu Chengcheng justru menatap Xukun penuh harap. Dua pencinta rap ini memang punya cara sendiri untuk berkomunikasi.

"Ikut aku sebentar ge," Xukun menarik lengan Zhengting untuk berdiri dan mengikutinya. Dan Zhengting hanya menurut, membiarkan tubuhnya dituntun sang kekasih.

 **KLIK**

Zhengting baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara pintu terkunci. Ia memandang sekeliling hanya untuk mendapati Xukun mengunci mereka berdua di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kun. Aku sedang lelah."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak berniat melakukan apa pun padamu sekarang."

Xukun kini menautkan jemari mereka dan membenahi rambut gelap di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti berpura-pura."

"Huh?"

"Ge. Aku cukup mengenalmu. Aku tahu kau terus berusaha menahan air mata sejak Wenjun menempati posisi 10."

"Perasaanmu saja Cai Xukun."

"Ge..."

"Ok ok kau benar. Bagaimana mengatakannya? Hm.. Iya hatiku sakit melihat keempat adikku di bawah sana. Dan sejujurnya aku tidak sanggup menenangkan Wenjun setelah itu. Aku sendiri ingin menangis. Tapi..."

"Tanggung jawab seorang leader, hm?"

Cukup satu anggukan dari Zhengting dan Xukun sudah mengerti. Ia menarik tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan status itu saat kita bersama ge. Dan berhentilah berpura-pura di hadapanku," sambung Xukun dengan suara khasnya.

Zhengting menyerah. Ia balas memeluk tubuh dengan wangi maskulin itu. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dan melepaskan bulir air mata di bahu seputih susu milik seorang Cai Xukun.

Xukun memilih diam sambil mengusap punggung kekasihnya. Berharap ia bisa memberikan ketenangan.

Cukup lama Zhengting mencurahkan bebannya di bahu Xukun. Cukup lama Xukun memeluk tubuh yang gemetar itu. Namun lamban laun tubuh itu mulai tenang dan wajah Zhengting mulai terangkat.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik sekarang," Xukun menghapus jejak air mata di wajah malaikat itu.

"Bohong. Mataku pasti sembab dan riasanku pasti berantakan."

Zhengting melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak ke arah wastafel. Xukun mendekat sambil tertawa pelan melihat sang kekasih memasang wajah kesal yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kemari, biar kuperbaiki," Xukun meraih sebuah sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengusap beberapa sudut, menghilangkan noda riasan yang tak pada tempatnya.

"Sudah lebih baik. Ingin kembali sekarang?"

"Hm-m," Zhengting meraih pintu keluar satu-satunya, membuka kunci itu dengan mudah dan melangkah keluar.

"Oh Zhengting-ge!" seru Justin ceria yang kebetulan melewati kamar mandi itu.

Matanya tiba-tiba menajam melihat Xukun muncul di belakang sang ketua sambil memasukan sesuatu ke saku celananya.

"Kun-ge..."

"Ya?" Xukun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Justin.

"Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?" bisik Justin yang sudah ikut berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Tidak ada."

"Sungguh? Kau tidak memakan Zhengting-ge lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak Justin. Kau kira aku gila melakukannya di tengah keramaian seperti ini?"

"Siapa tahu saja kau seperti Xiao Gui dan Bu Fan-ge."

Xukun memberikan wajah bingung.

"Oh mereka baru saja melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan dengan Zhengting-ge. Bedanya kalian sepertinya lebih sexy dari mereka."

"Tentu saja," Xukun menyeringai. Bukan Cai Xukun namanya kalau dia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya terbilang sexy, begitu juga kekasihnya.

"Tapi Chengcheng lebih sexy."

Justin tersenyum lebar dan menghambur ke sisi orang yang baru saja ia sebutkan, meninggalkan Xukun menggelengkan kepalanya.

End

•

Rurulala,

FF ini dipersembahkan untuk Zhengting dan KunKun yang akhirnya masuk 9 Percent bersama!

Hamzzi sangat bahagia mereka tidak dipisahkan seperti JinSeob.

Kenapa sedih FFnya? Karna Hamzzi sendiri sedang sangat sedih menghadapi kenyataan kalau Bi Wenjun peringkat 10!

Semua 2nd pick Hamzzi berakhir di cut line, takdir yang menyedihkan. Dari Sewoon no 12, Timoteo nomer 10, dan sekarang Wenjun pun 10. ㅠ.ㅠ

Hamzzi akan setia support 9% sambil nungguin Yuehua fam balik lagi, jadi Hamzzi harap kalian juga support 100 trainee ya ga cma top 9 aja :)


	3. Better With Him

Salah satu hotel berbintang di negeri barat tengah ramai dengan bahasa yang terbilang asing di sana. Sekumpulan pemuda di lobi adalah penyebabnya.

"Yanjun! Kau tau, tadi listrik di pusat perbelanjaan padam lalu mereka menggunakan banyak lilin!" seru pemuda dengan tinggi badan terendah penuh semangat.

Yang diajak bicara tersenyum hangat menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tidak takut Zhangjing-ge?" seorang pemuda tiba-tiba ikut bicara dan memasang wajah lugu.

"Itu sangat romantis Nongnong. Kau harus melihatnya sendiri."

"Tapi waktu main kita sudah habis gege," protes pemuda itu sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Ziyi-ge kemana? Kok tidak kelihatan?" tanya seorang pemuda lain yang sudah berjalan bersama Yanjun dan beberapa sosok tampan lain menuju elevator megah.

 **TING**

"Dia sudah naik dari tadi, katanya mau memastikan keadaan KunKun," jawab Zhangjing acuh, terbukti dari tangannya yang tetap menekan angka 9 meski sedang berbicara.

Di sudut elevator, seseorang berjas biru tengah memandangi gege di sisinya. Sama dengan yang dilakukan pemilik marga Huang di sebrang sana.

Sedangkan yang dilirik diam seribu bahasa walau jemarinya semakin mengerat pada tali tas kertas yang ia bawa.

* * *

"Zhengting-ge, tidak jadi ke sana?"

"Tidak usah. Sudah ada Ziyi kan?" Zhengting menjawab dengan nada dingin pertanyaan Justin yang baru saja mengikuti langkahnya masuk ke kamar mereka.

Ia melemparkan tas-tas yang dibawa ke ranjang putih tak bersalah lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya, menyembunyikan wajah anggun seorang Zhu Zhengting dalam dekapan bantal.

Justin menghela nafas dalam dan mulai memainkan jemarinya di atas ponsel.

 **PING** :

From: Chengcheng

Minghao, bagaimana keadaan di sana?

•

To: Chengcheng

Give up! Aku tidak berani bicara pada Zhengting-ge, dia baru saja menjawabku dengan sarkas.

•

 **PING**

From: Chengcheng

Ya sudah biarkan saja dulu. Kalau kita terlalu ikut campur bisa-bisa kita yang habis oleh Zhengting-ge.

•

To: Chengcheng

Huh. Kupikir mereka akan berbaikan hari ini.

•

"Pergi kau Huang Minghao! Ponselmu berisik!"

•

To: Chengcheng

Great aku diusir. Menuju kamarmu segera.

•

Dan Justin memasukan ponselnya lalu memilih meninggalkan gege kesayangan sendirian.

Tak lama kemudian Zhengting menampakan wajahnya di koridor hotel. Niat hati mencari anaknya yang hilang, yang ia temukan justru sosok makhluk seksi yang berjalan perlahan.

"Gege," panggil sosok itu lirih.

Zhengting menoleh ke sekitar sesaat. Memastikan bahwa bukan ia yang dimaksud. Sayang, memang dialah yang dimaksudkan pemuda itu.

Pemuda tadi mendekat. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sejenak.

"Kau baru kembali?"

Zhengting menggeleng malas.

"Ada apa? Jalan-jalanmu tidak menyenangkan?"

Zhengting menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu?"

Kali ini Zhengting tak bergeming. Menghadirkan suasana canggung di antara keduanya.

"Oh Justin!" seru Zhengting pada sosok bersurai hitam di sudut lain koridor.

Xukun pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang sama. Melempar pandangan penuh tanya pada Justin.

Dan Justin hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu berbelok memasuki pintu lain digantikan wajah artis Cina nomor 9 yang paling berpengaruh.

"Tidak akan kuberikan Justin padamu Zhengting-ge! Kau sudah mengusirnya," Chengcheng berteriak dan memasang wajah kesal yang sebenarnya sangat menggemaskan.

Xukun tanpa aba-aba meraih kartu kunci di tangan Zhengting dan membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya. Zhengting spontan mengikuti langkah kaki Xukun.

"Moodmu sedang tidak baik. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Zhengting yang sudah menyandarkan diri pada sandaran tempat tidur dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku di sini dan kau lebih memilih ponsel itu?" Xukun meraih pinggang ramping nan rentan milik Zhengting dalam rangkulannya, membawa tubuh mereka lebih rapat.

"Tidak ingin menanyakan keadaanku?" tanya Xukun lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja."

Xukun menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Kau masih marah aku tidak menemanimu _shopping_?"

"Aku tidak marah."

"Ge..."

"Aku lelah Kun," Zhengting menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku sudah cukup lelah mengatur Justin dan Zhengzheng, lalu sekarang aku juga mengurus Yanjun, Nongnong dan Xiao Gui. Jika tidak ada Zhangjing aku mungkin sudah gila sekarang."

Xukun memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan sang kekasih menumpahkan isi hatinya.

"Aku rasa bukan hal yang tepat jika kita meneruskan hubungan ini."

"Zhengting baby, jangan berkata seperti ini. Kau membuatku takut."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu Kun. Bahkan saat kau membutuhkanku pun aku tidak pernah ada untukmu."

"Kau ini bicara apa baby? Kau sudah banyak meluangkan waktu denganku."

"Kau sakit dan aku tidak bisa menjagamu."

"Baby aku baik-baik saja. Ziyi sudah memberikan obat untukku."

"Dengannya saja."

"Huh?"

"Kau lebih baik bersama Ziyi, dia selalu ada untukmu Kun."

Xukun menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskanya lembut. Menarik wajah Zhengting untuk menatap matanya.

" _Baby, look at me._ "

Zhengting diam. Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Ini selalu terjadi setiap Xukun menatapnya lembut dan mengucapkan sesatu dalam bahasa asing. Entahlah, bagi Zhengting Xukun terdengar begitu seksi mengucapkan bahasa itu ditambah lagi dengan panggilan ' _baby_ ' yang hanya ditujukan padanya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Sebaik apapun Ziyi, semanis apapun dia memperlakukanku, atau bahkan sesering apapun dia memperhatikanku, hatiku tidak akan pernah berubah."

Xukun mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertemukan dahi mereka.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Zhu Zhengting."

Wajah Zhengting seketika merona dan tubuhnya memanas.

Xukun mempertemukan bibir mereka, cukup lama, cukup dalam namun begitu lembut. Tidak ada kesan menuntut di dalamnya. Yang ada hanya perasaan cinta seorang Cai Xukun.

Zhengting pun mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jenjang sang kekasih, membiarkan dirinya tertarik untuk duduk di kaki jenjang Xukun.

Tangan Xukun tak tinggal diam dan bergerak menelusuri kulit lembut di balik kaus Zhengting. Dari mulai abdomennya hingga nipple di atas sana. Ia mengusap segala sesuatu dengan lembut, membuat Zhengting harus memutuskan tautan bibir mereka untuk melepaskan suara merdunya.

"Sssh Kunkun."

Desahan Zhengting mulai terdengar ketika lidah seksi Xukun menggoda nipplenya, menyebarkan sensasi memabukan baginya.

"Aaah!"

Zhengting tersentak merasakan sesuatu yang sudah mulai bereaksi di bawah sana disentuh dengan sangat sensual dari balik jeans gelapnya.

Mendengar respon kekasihnya Xukun pun semakin menekan titik itu. Bibirnya tak berhenti menarik nipple Zhengting dengan kuat.

Tak butuh waktu lama pemilik nama keluarga Zhu itu pun mulai merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di tempatnya bertumpu. Ia menyeringai lalu menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun.

"Ssshh baby, apa yang kau aaah!" desahan Xukun lolos begitu saja menerima perlakuaan Zhengting.

Dalam hitungan detik, Xukun membalikan posisi mereka. Ia menindih tubuh jenjang itu, menghantamkan tubuh mereka yang masih berbalut busana lengkap itu. Busana itu tak menghalangi keduanya mendapatkan kenikmatan, justru gesekan kain yang menghalangi membuat keduanya semakin kehilangan akal.

"Aaah aaah sssh Kun," Zhengting semakin mendesah saat Xukun mempercepat pergerakannya. Membawa _dry humping_ mereka pada kenikmatan yang lebih.

"Nnngh baby sssh"

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Aaaah Kun ada yang aaa-mmmph."

Jeritan Zhengting seketika terbungkam. Iya, Xukun membungkam sang kekasih dengan bibirnya sendiri. Xukun masih bisa mendengar dengan baik ketukan di pintu, namun ia belum ingin mengakhiri moment ini.

"Zhengting-ge, kau di dalam? Ini aku Nongnong."

"Aku di dalam ngggh Nongnong. Mmm tungguh sebentar baby."

" _You dare to call others baby infront of me_?" bisik Xukun begitu menggoda tepat ditelinga Zhu Zhengting.

"Nnnnghhhh!" mata Zhengting membulat mendapatkan hentakan kasar namun memabukan dari Xukun terlihat dari bagaimana ia menutup mata dan menggigit bibirnya menahab desahan.

"Zhengting, buka pintunya. Atau aku akan menyihir seisi hotel."

Zhengting seketika terkekeh geli, mengundang wajah bingung dari Xukun.

"Sudah dulu Kun."

 **CHU**

Ia mengecup singkat bibir Xukun yang kecewa. Tentu saja kecewa karena mereka belum melakukan lebih jauh. Namun Xukun paham bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat, jadilah ia mengikuti kekasihnya menuju pintu utama di kamar itu, menampakan wajahnya di balik Zhengting yang sedang menatap beberapa anggotanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin meminjam tongkat sihir Justin. Katanya ada di dalam," Nongnong tersenyum dengan sangat amat polos sebelum memasuki kamar Zhengting dan Justin. Berbeda dengan satu pemuda lain yang menajamkan matanya pada Zhengting dan Xukun.

"Dasar tidak tahu tempat."

"Kau yang datang tidak tahu waktu Yanjun-ge. Kami sudah sangat tahu tempat," sahut Xukun kesal.

"Oh Zhengting-ge, kau jadi membeli kemeja ini?" seru Nongnong dari dalam kamar sambil mengangkat sebuah kemeja hitam.

"Itu milik Kunkun. Kau sudah menemukan tongkat Justin?"

"Enak sekali Kunkun hyung dibelikan kemeja. Aku kapan ge?" Nongnong mengerucutkan bibirnya saat sudah berada di hadapan Zhengting.

"Lain kali akan gege belikan."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Zhangjing! Aku mencarimu!" Yanjun segera berlari meninggalkan Nongnong begitu melihat Azorachin-nya yang muncul di koridor.

"Huh, aku ditinggal."

"Kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Ke kamar Chengcheng, semua berkumpul di sana. Gege mau ikut?"

"Kami akan menyusul sebentar lagi, kau duluan saja," Xukun mendorong lembut tubuh kelebihan kalsium itu. Dan Nongnong menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kau membelikanku kemeja?"

"Hm-m. Ini, untukmu."

"Terima kasih baby. Lihat, bagaimana bisa aku mencintai orang lain saat kau begitu perhatian padaku?" Xukun memeluk tubuh ramping Zhengting erat.

"Kau berlebihan Kun. Ayo menyusul mereka."

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini? Kau yakin?"

Zhengting tersenyum penuh arti. Dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan ini dulu," ucap Zhengting menggoda bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menarik lengan Xukun. Membuat tubuh itu menimpanya di atas seprai putih.

•

 **End**

•

Rurulala,

Hamzzi kembali dengan oneshot ZhengKun lain!

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah baca, review, follow, dan favorite story ini. Hamzzi harap kalian suka dengan chapter ini. ㅋㅋㅋ

Anyway, Hamzzi tetap menanti review kalian ya readers.

Xie xie

ps: yang nungguin Bu Fan x Xiao Gui atau mau baca story couple Idol Producer lain kaya Chengcheng x Justin, Yanjun x Zhangjing, Yanchen x Xingjie, ditunggu ya. Hamzzi sedang mempersiapkan FF baru untuk couple Idol Producer karna yg ini cuma khusus Xukun. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
